Uaineson family (CotGs)
The Uaineson family, also known as the Original family, were the very first family of Vampires in the world in the Changing of the Guard series and all Vampires are descended from them. They are also known as the Originals, the first and strongest Vampires in the world that were divided and neutralized one after the other, by the Romanians and other powerful Vampire Covens. History Members Current Members: *'Eireen Uaineson' - The Matriarch of the Uaineson family and the wife of Kyan Uaineson, she is a powerful witch of Dark Magic (Sorceress) that cast a spell to make her children immortal while also faking her death at the hands of her husband, Eireen became an Original and later joined up with her eldest and third son to awaken the rest of their siblings that had been daggered. *'Fallyn Uaineson' - The eldest son of Kyan Uaineson and Eireen Uaineson, Fallyn was the only one out of his siblings to have a full grasp of the Dark Arts and he replaces his father as the patriarch of the family, he is cold and able to make hard choices that would ordinary people. He takes interest in buddy Seth Clearwater's sister Haneru Clearwater. *'Egon Uaineson' - The second son of Kyan Uaineson and Eireen Uaineson, a gentlemanly moral Original that is only willing to kill out of necessity and self-defence, Egon usually aides Fallyn in keeping the peace within their family. Egon has gained interest in Melita Call-Uaineson. *'Nevan Uaineson' - The third and only daughter of Eireen Uaineson with a Werewolf, Nevan loves her family which includes her mother and Half-siblings very much however she hates her father, with the aid of Fallyn Uaineson she staked their father with a White Oak Stake after she "killed" their mother. Nevan has gained interest in Rod Clearwater-Uaineson *'Coale Uaineson' - The fourth son of Kyan Uaineson and Eireen Uaineson, Coale is described to be cruel and immoral of all Vampires in the world especially Original, his viciousness interests Jacob Black'sister Julie Black-Uaineson just as Jacob's anger short fuse attitude interests Coale making Jacob his padawan *'Regan Uaineson' - The fifth child and first daughter of Kyan Uaineson and Eireen Uaineson, Regan is beautiful and free-spirited being the pride of any mother, Regan however is also stubborn and has a terrible temper that she claims to get from her father Regan take interested in Jacob Black she become his wife. *'Aden Uaineson' - The fifth son (sixth child) of Kyan Uaineson and Eireen Uaineson, Aden is young and energetic compared to older siblings although he is prone to depressing seriousness, Aden usually gets in trouble alongside Coale regardless of if he was part of the prank or not. He takes interest in Ryia Black. Other members: *'Konner Uaineson' - Konner Uaineson was the cousin of all the Uaineson family's siblings and uniquely this includes Nevan, he was also turned into an Original Vampire but decided to go it alone as a Nomad Vampire along with his mate, Konner's mother was the younger sister of Eireen Uaineson who married the younger brother of her brother-in-law: Kyan Uaineson. He appears with his Mate for two Chapters at the Uaineson Mansion before leaving but announces that he backs his family 120% in their quest. *'Jason Roberts-Uaineson' - Jason is Konner Uaineson and because of the method he was turned also retains Original Vampire status as a second generation Original, Jason travels the world as a Nomad along with his mate, although he has offered his aid to the rest of the Uaineson family should they require it one day. Former Members: *'Kyan Uaineson' - The original Patriarch of the Uaineson family and the husband of Eireen Uaineson, everyone in the Uaineson family agree that Kyan was a terrible father who was brought up because of a war with other European Clans - large and small, after he accidentally killed a Werewolf his family were slowly hunted down by the Werewolves while the rest of their distant family turned their back on them. It was his choice for his wife to turn him and their children into the first Vampires, however Nevan's Werewolf Gene activated at the point of his first kill revealing to Kyan that he wasn't his father, Kyan supposedly killed his wife for her Infidelity after destroying the Werewolf family responsible. He was later killed by his sons. *'Konner Uaineson's father' - Kyan Uaineson's second brother was mentioned to have married Eireen Uaineson's second sister, this uniquely, made Konner the full blooded member of his cousins' family and the two wings of the family had always been close. *'Konner Uaineson's mother' - Eireen Uaineson's second sister married Kyan Uaineson's second brother, this uniquely, made Konner the full blooded member of his cousins' family and the two wings of the family had always been close. *'Eireen Uaineson's Werewolf Lover' - The unnamed Werewolf that Eireen made love to and carried his son: Nevan Uaineson, that werewolf and his entire family was killed by Kyan Uaineson. Later additions: Trivia Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abilities Category:Pureblood Vampire Category:Covens